


Premonitions (it's time to move on)

by Idjit_01



Series: Multifandom febuwhump bc January sucked [9]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: "Run. Don't look back.", Day 15, F/F, F/M, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Penelope Park, Nightmares, Phone Calls & Telephones, Season/Series 02, Whump, Worried Penelope Park, most of the relationships are implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idjit_01/pseuds/Idjit_01
Summary: Prompt #day 15: "Run. Don't look back."It's dark. It's dark, a flicker of moonlight filtering through the heavy clouds so it's enough for Penelope to seesomething.It's dark and disturbingly quiet. Only her breath, which she's actually trying to silence as much as possible without stopping bringing oxygen into her lungs, resounds in the otherwise absolute silence.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Multifandom febuwhump bc January sucked [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Premonitions (it's time to move on)

|| It's dark. It's dark, a flicker of moonlight filtering through the heavy clouds so it's enough for Penelope to see _something_.

It's dark and disturbingly quiet. Only her breath, which she's actually trying to silence as much as possible without stopping bringing oxygen into her lungs, resounds in the otherwise absolute silence.

She doesn't know where she is. She can feel damp sand between her toes, but there are no trees.

There's nothing surrounding her above her toenails and it makes her shiver. It isn't cold, though. It isn't warm either.

Penelope starts wondering were her shoes are when she hears a familiar scream behind her.

It's young, terrified, and the thought of hearing it without trying to soothe the person who it belongs to kills her.

She's trying to turn around but she can't. She tries to move run, or casts some kind of spell but nothing is really working. Something's stopping her in her place.

And that's when she hears it. A breath, heavy, with a smell so strong it makes her gag, just behind her shoulder.

She tries to turn her head, but she can't see anything.

So she opens her mouth and tries to warn the screaming witch, but nothing comes out of her mouth and now she can feel drool on her shoulder and her love is screaming and crying until she can hear her anymore.

Her heart shatters as she imagines what might have happened. Her heart's pounding out of her chest by now, quick like a jackrabbit and loud as a howling lion, but she can't focus on it _if she doesn't know whether the monster's victim's okay_.

Then, in an icy low voice, she hears the hiss. " _Run. Run, Penelope. **Run. Don't look back**._"

She can feel cold sweat drop through her back, but she doesn't even flinch. All she can hear is that fast, struggling breathing that she knows doesn't belong to her. ||

Penelope awakens with a start, gasping and sweating as she whispers the name of the only voice that persists in her dreams. " _JoJo..._ " She exhales.

She stands up, still shaking slightly, and rushes to the bathroom to clear her face with freezing water so she can wash away the remnants of the dream.

But it's not just a dream, _she knows it's not_. She's had it too many nights in a row to not worry and know it's something more.

She just doesn't know if it's a premonition or her psyche blaming her for abandoning Josie alone to fight against her sister in an unjust battle to be able to stay alive.

Penelope swears as she closes the tap and stares at herself in the mirror.

There's no way she's falling asleep now.

She walks to the kitchen and starts making a hot cocoa, grimacing as she remembers making them for Josie when she had nightmares.

Penelope shakes her head. She deserves comfort too.

The faint glow of her phone distracts her as she tries to turn off the fire and she nearly burns herself. She hisses.

Swiftly, she snatches the phone of the counter and disconnects it from the charger as she looks through her contacts.

Her finger hovers over Josie's name for a few eternal seconds, but she keeps picturing the pain of her dream and the one she saw in her eyes the last time she saw her and knows she'll only hurt her more if she calls.

Quickly, she scrolls down hesitating who to call. She doesn't really know who Josie's friends with anymore and there is no way in hell she's calling Josie's evil twin.

MG and Raphael cross through he mind, but Raphael's too new and MG's always been too busy being blinded by Lizzie to focus on anyone else around her.

Finally, almost reluctantly, she presses her finger on Hope Mikaelson's number. She doesn't even know why she has it; they never really were friends.

" _Hello?_ " A way to grave voice answers the phone and Penelope has to check if she called the correct number. She smirks when she confirms it; there's only one way he got her phone and Hope doesn't have any friends. " _Um,_ " The person on the phone says awkwardly, " _This is Hope's- uh, Hope Mikaelson's phone. She's, um, she's not available right now. I'm, uh, this is Landon speaking, uh-_ "

"I don't care," Penelope interrupts. She knows she could be more polite, but she needs to know what's going on.

" _Okay, rude_ ," the guy, Lenny?, interrupts.

Penelope rolls her eyes. "Is Josie around?"

The guy caughts violently and Penelope flinches back automatically. " _Wh-why?_ " The guy, Lars?, answers before clearing his throat and adding more confidently, " _Wait. Why do you care? Why are you asking about Josie? I'm pretty sure I told you this is hope's phone. Who are you?_ "

"It doesn't matter," she says, voice impatient as her hands keep sweating against her will. She just need to know Josie's okay.

" _It does if you want me to tell you anything,_ " The jackass responds and Penelope has to suppress the urge to hang up on him.

"I'm- a friend, okay? I just need to know if-"

And then the jerk's chuckling and Penelope's considering practicing a new spell on him through he phone. " _A_ friend _, huh? Hm, so it's like that?_ "

"I don't have times for this," She mutters under her breath, uncaring whether he hears her or not. "Could you please just tell me-?"

Just then there's some kind of commotion at the other end of the line. And Josie can't really catch anything, but she thinks she hears something about Hope and Josie and she's so caught up in that she doesn't catch the panic of the people involved in whatever's happening.

She swallows dryly as she suppresses the tears threatening to spill and turns his phone off.

Penelope thinks of getting a ticket back, but Josie must be happy without her and she doesn't want to ruin that for her. She loves her too much to hurt her again.

She forgets the hot chocolate as she turns off the lights and fumbles for her keys. She crosses the hall and knocks.

When the door opens, some old pop song's blaring and smoke's slowly leaving the room. Penelope feel herself soffocate and if it's because of the smoke or how her night's going she doesn't know. All she knows for sure is that she's relieved she hasn't woken anyone up.

Penelope looks up at expecting eyes and with a smirk she says in her most seductive voice, "Can I stay here tonight?"

The girl beyond the threshold takes her arm and throws her towards herself quickly, slamming the door behind them before anyone sees them.

**Author's Note:**

> The part between || and || is a nightmare. Just in case or wasn't clear enough. This is compliant to season two.
> 
> And, honestly, I couldn't remember any interactions between Landon and Penelope so I just started fresh with them. 
> 
> I still haven't started with season three, so please no spoilers. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.


End file.
